Short Shorts for Dorks
by Werid Fox
Summary: Collection of Shorts for our favorite dorks. More will randomly be added. NoahxCody


**You Sang To Me**

Noah could feel it radiating off Cody in waves. That affection, that pure unadulterated love. He could hear it when he spoke. The soft tones. The witty comebacks to his sarcastic teasing. Oh, and the tender look in his eyes even when Noah was whooping his butt in Brawl. He even heard it when he sang to Noah. Sure, Cody sounded like a cross between a dying walrus and a women giving birth, but Noah could hear it. Cody sang from his heart. And Noah loved it no matter how many times he bashed it.

He could see it when he sang to him.

He could see it when he was trying to act cool and came off more as a geek.

He could see it in his slightly obsessive love for technology.

It was in his eyes.

And he loved him for it. And wouldn't have it any other way.

**Smile**

I can't. I can't. I can't. So, I run. Stupid? Yes. Jerk? Yes. Convenient? Yes. But, I can't. You know why, but you still do it. You defy the Grand Big Brother so easily with such an innocent face that I must believe you. Still, I look and even with my mass amounts of experience and brilliance, I can not find a loophole. Then, you smile and I forget why I even care.

**Swing Life Away**

Cody closed his eyes as the wind lightly brushed his cheeks, listening as the trees danced to the winds playful tune. The sun shone down on him washing him in its comforting warm embrace. A light blush dusted his cheeks from the heat and his form lay sprawled out on the porch; the perfect picture of relaxed.

"Oh, and you call me lazy."

The boys eyes lazily drifted open revealing two bright aquamarine orbs of joy. He moved up and leaned back on his hands looking behind him to where a tanner male sat swaying slightly on the bench swing.

"If the boot fits." Cody responded with a wide smile.

A warm breeze blew across their forms as Cody stood making his hair flutter and frame his round face. He gave Noah a calm smile and lightly tapped the others forehead.

"You're it." He whispered and ran off into the vast fields surrounding the country house before Noah could even begin to question the others motives. It occurred to Noah that all the experiences he had before meeting Cody and getting to this large house could come again. The crappy apartment, living on the streets, crippling work and that once incurable loneness. But, Noah speculated, he'd do it all again just to keep this innocent, gap-toothed, beauty close. The genius grumbled what sounded like 'He knows running is so not my forte' under his breathe before letting a ghost of a smile lighten his dark features giving chase to the hyper brunette.

And everyday they lived replacing horrid pasts with joyous memories and a bright future.

**Paris**

People, for some reason or another, always label a place as theirs. If it's for memories, loved ones, hometown, whatever the reason may be I truly thought it a spectacle. The place will never be owned by them, so why bother? He tried to show me why. To this day, I still don't get it. But, I have something even better than Paris, London, or wherever else. I have him. And he is most definitely _all_ mine.

**Hate to Love**

He hated him. He hated him so much it was physically painful to look at him. His pale lanky form. The horrendous gab in his teeth. Such imperfection. So disgusting.

God, his voice was even worse. Awkward and slightly cracking as adolescence hit in nervous situations. Slang or curse words littering his would be literate statements. His pathetic attempts to woo the opposite sex by being 'cool' and his obsession with technology could give my love of books a run for it's money. His cheerful optimistic nature, natural trust in people, and that insufferable urge of his to consider us...ugh friends. Just thinking the word makes me sick.

The fact that I spend most of my time with him means absolutely nothing. It has no significance whats-so-ever....You know what, no one asked you for your opinion.

I hated him and would always hate him. No matter if I liked his cream colored skin that made his aquamarine eyes stand out. Or that I thought his gapped teeth only gave him a more innocent, cute look when he smiled. His imperfections made him human and all the more perfect. His voice was low, timid around strangers, but I knew he trusted me because he was never quiet with me....Not like that. I mean, he would never see me in that way. N-not that I see him that way. Nope. Not Noah.

I still don't like the cursing, but it reminds me that he's just a teen like me. I guess in a weird way it sorta calms me. His attempts to be popular amuses me and his dedication is admirable. He's the optimism to my pessimism. He's...no I won't say friend. He is so much more than a friend, and I hate him for it. But, I guess being able to look past all his flaws just means I....well it means something important. What that is, I don't really care to know. I suppose ignorance can be bliss at times, but one day I'll figure this all out. I am a genius after all.

**Pain**

White flashes burst behind his tightly closed eyelids as punches and kicks rained down on him from all sides. He could taste the blood in his mouth as a tooth was kicked lose.

"You just love all the attention don't 'cha _faggot_." He heard the tell-tale clink of a blade and he craned open his eyes to look fearful up at his captors.

"Heh, damn fags getting all excited now. Common, let's end this guys. People like him don't deserve to live." He let out a gasping breath, trying to speak past his sore thought.

"W-why?" He managed to get out before the blade was brought swiftly down upon his side. He screamed as blood gushed form the open wound coloring the ground in his crimson liquid life. His breathe came out in short ragged pants that racked his lanky body with each exhale. Laughter surrounded him and any remaining fight quickly escape his being leaving a hallow numb feeling throughout his body. He felt hands grip his hair, desperately wishing it was theirs. A sicking breathe wafted over his injured face making gag slightly.

"Because _Cody_," He spat "To be a loser is already gay enough, but to actually be_ gay_ and have a boner for the school prodigy is just down right wrong. He'll go somewhere , but you'll always be that poor dorky AV club kid who everyone steps on and no one will remember."

The irony of that statement was not lost on the beaten kid. He had thought hiding his wealth would prove as an advantage, but is just part of the bigger issue. He let a dry laugh pass his coarse lips while he contemplated why, in the first place, did he even want to be popular. He heard shuffling and felt a lift of his head before he bit his tongue as it came into a collision course with the ground. He felt the blade at his throat and a final pleading scream escaped as the fatal cut was made. He quickly gripped his throat in an attempt to quell the bleeding. His world was fading fast, but the last thing he saw was chocolate hair and spicy skin with his name falling of those deliciously pink lips.

"Cody...!" Simple bells rang and a smile adorned his face as he touched that soft cheek for the last time. 'I love you' he mouthed. His body got cold, oh so cold. The ringing got louder. then nothing.

**Goodbye, love.**

It was always the same old people, the same old parents and the same old world. Nothing changed and it all ran in a cycle. A sort of, routine if you will. I get up, eat, go to school, eat, come home, eat, do homework and sleep. Repeat the next day. Their was no variety in the glutenous pigs called teenagers at school nor with my so-called care takers. But, what more can you ask for in a small town? The answer? A lot. But don't expect to get squat because you did just answer a rhetorical question. Then you came, and just as if this was some cliché chick flick, things got interesting. I suppose it all ended interestingly enough, in a frantic sort of way. I won't say I liked you, because I didn't, but I did love you. Cheesy right? Well, deal. Seeing you die...was...an experience. Sad, heart wrenching and the worst of all? Done by my own flesh and blood. My parents disowned me you know. Because I pressed charges and went against my blood in court. Apparently, you don't rat out family even if they kill your love . Oddly enough, I'm living with your parents now.

I...never realized how much you talked to them about what you do, who you hang out with, your life and even me. In fear of being outed, I didn't think you would. Just proves you have that strong of a bond with your family and that this wasn't just a unrequited love affair with a fatality.

The first time I went into your room, I cried. Tears wouldn't stop flowing down my face and it was all because the realization that you were gone kicked in. I remember how you'd always be sitting at your pearl white desk typing away at your large computer. Various electronics doting the floor. Then you'd turn to me with that bright innocent gap-toothed smile and you'd wash me away into your little world for two. I found the song you wrote for me, and even the tape you sang it on. Did I ever tell you that you're a horrible singer? Thank you though. Even though its weird, I sleep with your shirt every night. You know, your favorite one? The one with the parallel green and red stripe? I'm determined to permanently engrave your smell in my nose.

Life, it moved on. I detested the sympathetic looks and pitiful hugs I got the day I went back to that educational internment camp. I'm sorry, but I don't smile anymore. I guess you could say it died with you. But if it counts for anything, I smile for your parents. Only them. Because they are the ones who brought you into this world just so I could meet you. Heh. Wow, that was one of my more sappy moments. Then again, you always did bring out the inner romantic in me.

The sun is setting. You should see it, you always did love natural beauty like this. Your grave's on this hill with a delicious orange tree. Your favorite. Cost your parents a fortune, but they knew it'd be perfect. As usual, they were right.

Should...I say goodbye? It doesn't feel like goodbye. It feels like.....later.

So, later Cody. And note, even though I'll continue, know it's only for you. We shall meet again. After all, just because you're not here and everything is boring, doesn't mean I will stop loving you.

_I love you, Noah_

_

* * *

_

_Randomly updated when inspiration hits. Comments welcome and requests for a short are allowed.  
_


End file.
